Bunny Trouble In Nekonron, China
by ChibiLover123
Summary: The backstory to my first Ranma fanfic, using the first movie to show how Ane got mixed up with the Ranma crew. I hope you all like this one, too! Slight RyogaOC
1. Chapter 1

"…Things are pretty quiet here…" Ane noted, leaning back now that she was finished with her food.

"It's a rare thing…" Nabiki admitted lazily.

The blonde shrugged, putting her hair into a ponytail.

She'd just arrived a while ago, and had eaten after asking where Akane had gone.

Kasumi assured her that she was out somewhere with Ranma, and that they'd be back soon.

She had on a baggy purple t-shirt that covered her rather sizeable bust, and cargo pants, along with 'ninja sandals'.

At least, that's what her mother called them…

Sighing, she perked when a strange rumbling and screaming reached her ears…

With a yawn, she stood and walked off to the side with Nabiki…

There was an explosion, and the wall was blown wide open, showing a boy, Ranma she guessed, since she'd seen him before her youngest cousin chased him, and Akane on the opposite wall.

Confused by this strange occurrence, she looked up with green eyes at the strange black and red shadow-creature, tilting up her baseball cap.

"WHOA…And mom said this place would be peaceful…"

The shadow shrunk, dissipating to show an elephant…

"Oh, he's so cute!" Kasumi noted.

"It is no ordinary elephant."

Ane turned to see an old woman and another group, probably Cologne and the others from China.

Her mother had made her memorize names and faces, saying there might be no time for introductions.

NOW she knew what her mom meant…

"What we thought of as his body is actually the aura of his formidable fighting spirit."

Akane woke up.

And punched Ranma in the face…

"Hey, Akane. Still punching boys, I see…"

"ANE!"

The short-haired girl smiled, hugging her cousin before noticing the elephant.

"Are you alright, Akane?" Another boy asked.

Ane paused, feeling strangely self-conscious, and only noted that there were a lot of names to learn…

The elephant's eyes locked on something, and sucked an old man into its trunk.

SMASH!!!

CRASH!!!

BOP!!!

"…I don't think that elephant likes him…"

"Yeah…Wait, who are you?"

Ane smiled lazily.

"The name's Ane. I'm visiting from America thanks to a trip to China."

"Why? What happened in China?"

It seemed the old man getting beaten up by an elephant wasn't as high-priority as them finding out about her…

"Complications…Shouldn't we help him?"

"Nah, he'll be fine."

"It's nice to meet you, Ane. I am Ryoga Habiki."

"I could say the same."

"She's my close cousin. Her mother moved to America when she was old enough, but Ane always comes for visits. She'll be staying here for a while, though." Akane explained.

The old man was thrown, horribly dazed, to the wooden floor, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Cool elephant…" She noted, voice carrying a lazy drawl…

There was a whistle, and the giant happily went to help a young red-head down from a tree.

She was NOT happy…

"Is she an elephant trainer?" Akane wondered.

"Good girl, Jasmine…Good girl."

The girl seemed Chinese, her accent seemed to confirm it, and she patted the elephants head before turning to them.

Actually, to the old man, Happosai…

"I find you, Happosai! You pay for what you're doing to me!"

She chucked what seemed to be half a scroll, and it bounced off his head to land in Akane's hands.

"It looks like a scroll…"

"Half of one, at least." Ane agreed, fidgeting with something in her pockets…

"This scroll supposed to be lucky! Has been in family for generations! Happosai, because of you, Lichi-Lichi…Lichi…Give Lichi back her childhood!"

There was a flash of thunder, which the blonde found a bit of an exaggeration, but then there were lights outside.

'Oh gosh…What now?' She thought lazily, peeking out with her hands in her pockets.

The clouds were dark as the strange blimp-boat descended, and Ane shook her head a bit in amusement…

'First twenty minutes here, and something cool is going to happen…I must have two curses…'

Seven people appeared on the deck, darkened by flashes of light.

"Who the heck are you guys, anyway?" Ranma demanded.

"Behold, the king of the impeccable school of Seven Lucky Gods Martial Arts. His name is…Kirin!"

"…Show off…" Ane muttered, metal already covering her knuckles and glittering in the light.

"My prince! He come!"

"You can go ahead and take him then. Have a nice life."

"At long last, Kirin has found the one foretold of in our legends. The woman chosen by the Seven Lucky Gods Martial Artists. Fair one, you shall come with us."

"At last he come! Prince come make Lichi happy forever!"

"Who are you?"

THAT ruined her good mood…

"Kirin has no business with you, foolish woman. You do not possess the scroll."

"What?"

"Scroll? You mean…? Uh oh…"

Ane could already tell this wouldn't end well…

"Epiten!"

"Yes, sire."

His fishing line wrapped around Akane's wrist, pulling her through the air.

"AKANE!"

With a flash, the girl was in the Chinese man's arms, and Ane's eyes hardened to emeralds.

"I'll get her."

"How-?"

Ranma was cut off as the blonde made a powerful leap up into the air.

She made it up an inhuman height, and dug her spiked knuckles into the wood to flip herself up.

"ANE!"

"You put my cousin down!"

Her foot was blocked by his chopsticks, but her other foot came up, catching him across the face.

The hold on her ankle slipped, and she flipped away onto the edge of the deck, ready for an attack.

"Where do you think you're going with Akane?!" Ranma demanded, jumping up to help.

Ane turned to the others, eyes narrowing…

"Bunny Barrage!"

Darting forward too fast to see, she caught the squirt in the side, the woman in the chest, the twins in the gut, and disarmed the naginata-wielding man with her knuckles.

As it clattered to the floor, she skidded back and away from any retaliation.

"You are good, little girl…" Epiten admitted, standing…

"But we are better!"

His fishing line threatened to wrap around her, but she leaped into air again, far above his line.

"Can't catch me that easily!" She growled, flipping and landing squarely on his shoulders.

Jumping off, she was caught in a bear-hug by the largest of them.

Struggling, she gave a growl of annoyance.

"For kami's sake!"

Her foot smacked into anyone trying to approach her, and she even bit the arm restraining her.

There was no cry of pain, and she didn't even leave a mark…

Ranma had already been knocked off, landing on someone below, and she was getting a bit anxious.

"AKANE! ANE!"

"A little help?!" She shouted.

Completely tired of playing around, she brought her foot up and caught the large man in the face.

Well, not really the FACE…

More like the EYE…

There was a slow yelp, and the grip was gone.

Lunging forward, she came in low…

"Bunny Barrage!"

Her fist was caught this time, and she would've caught her feet on the ledge if he hadn't tripped her…

'CHEATER!' She thought instantly, tumbling over the edge…

"ANE!!!" Akane called, heart pounding in worry.

Pulling out her manriki, the blonde threw them up, lodging them into the ship to stop her descent.

Unfortunately, they were dislodged, and she was plummeting straight for the pond as the blimp flew away…

"Whoa, there!"

No one caught her in time before the cold water enveloped her…

A small form came up, floundering and coughing, and it dragged itself onto the stones.

"Is that a…rabbit?" Ryoga wondered, crouching beside the shivering little creature.

It had golden fur, ears tipped a chocolate brown, and the most innocent, almost hypnotic green eyes…

"That is Ane." Kasumi explained.

The non-family members looked up in surprise.

"She's cursed?" Genma asked.

"Yes. She was on a field trip in China when someone pushed her in. When my sister heard of it, she suggested Ane come stay with us until she has learned patience."

"She's impatient?"

"At times…And at others, she has the patience of a saint."

There was a rabbit chatter, and she shook herself off before reaching into the pond with little arms to grab her clothes.

Ranma managed to gather them without getting wet, teasing her for the bra and underwear.

In a flash, he got a whole rabbit in the gut at light speed, so he decided not to mention it again as Kasumi poured water over the little creature.

She returned to normal, and there was silence…

"HOLY SHIT-!!"

Embarrassed, Ryoga turned around, face red, as she grabbed her shirt to cover up.

Lichi had already ridden off on Jasmine once Ane was fully clothed again, and she apologized for not being able to save Akane.

"I was right there…" She muttered to herself.

"Damn cheater…Tripping me up…I'll show him a thing or two once I find him!"

"I'm with you on that one!" Ranma agreed.

It was sunset by the time Happosai came around enough to think coherently…

Soun, however, was PRETTY out of it…

"Here, Ranma. You all better now." Shampoo stated once she finished bandaging his arm.

"Curse them all! Who were all those people, anyway?"

"And what was this Ultimate Technique they were after?" Mousse agreed.

"Hiya, gramps…Call me stupid, but I think you know more about that girl with the elephant and the scroll."

"Gee, Ryoga…I'd love to help, but-."

"Don't give us any bullshit." Ane said darkly, grabbing the old man by his shirt front.

"If you don't tell me what you know, I'll kick your ass six ways to Sunday, got it?"

"..."

When he didn't answer, she was perfectly ready to start making some pain…

A disgusted shiver as her nuzzled her breasts…

"They're so soft!"

Her eye twitched, and her fists clenched.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

There were crashes, and she stood over Happosai's crumpled body panting as she tried to reign in her temper…

"…Was this her problem, Tendo?"

"In fact, it is, Saotome…"

She glared at both of them, making them straightened their backs.

"I do NOT have a problem! It's not my fault men are perverts and are always touching my boobs, okay?!"

Both nodded quickly, not wishing to anger her further.

Once Happosai regained his bearings AGAIN, he explained that he'd stolen the scroll a long time ago.

Ane was only half-listening, sitting in a corner and trying to vent her rage silently.

She was normally a very laid-back girl, but JEEZE…

Why did men have this strange obsession with her breasts?

Touching, nuzzling, groping…

For God's sake, she was going stir crazy!

Of course, when discussion on how to save her favorite cousin came up, Ane was happy enough to join in.

"So they're gonna make Akane into some kind of sacrifice…"

Silence, and the green-eyed girl stood up.

"I don't care what they're planning. They crossed the damn line."

"Then its decided! I'll go to Nekonron, too!"

"With you two, it would take you years to get to China." Ranma pointed out.

"I'll go with you. I've still got a score to settle with that Kiren guy…"

"If Ranma go to China, Shampoo go too! Is okay?"

"You haven't been back in a while."

"If Shampoo is going, I too shall go." Mousse stated.

"Oh, this is true friendship!" Soun congratulated, looking teary-eyed as Ane sweat dropped…

"Does Uncle Soun do this a lot?"

"Every day…" Ranma replied.

"It's decided! We're going to Nekonron, China to fight those Seven Lucky Gods Martial Artists!"

"…How are we going to get there?" Ane wondered.

"…I don't know…"

The others did anime-drops…

"Maybe you should've thought of that first…" The green-eyed girl noted.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, offer my unconditional assistance!"

A wall fell down, and she quirked an eyebrow at the boy coming through the hole.

"I suggest the Kuno vessel, Sud-Dragon the Third, for this perilous journey."

There was a pause, his eyes trained on Ane…

'What now?'

"Beautiful angel! Have you fallen from heaven?"

Her eye almost twitched as he pulled her into a strange embrace…

She prickled when he 'accidentally' groped her ass…

SMACK!!!

SMASH!!!

BAM!!!

"JUST GET THE DAMN BOAT!!!"

"You have fighting spirit! It makes women lively-!"

STOMP!!!

"JUST GO, YOU PERVERT!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"…This is the smallest boat I've ever been in…It's smaller than a dingy!"

"It could be worse…" Ranma replied.

"Really? How?"

"We could be swimming to Nekonron."

"…True…I don't think rabbits are known for being great swimmers…"

"Even now, I'll be surprised if we make it to China at all…"

Ane looked up at the sky, and out at the water.

"It depends, really. If a storm hits us, we'll be screwed."

"Is one coming?" Mousse wondered worriedly.

The blonde-haired girl seemed at attention, carefully judging…

"I don't think so…We haven't hit a low pressure system yet, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. The weather changes faster out at sea."

"How do you know?" Ryoga wondered.

"I came to Japan by boat. I was out on deck in the afternoon when the sky darkened and we were hit by a storm. Took only ten, maybe fifteen minutes. The more inland we travel in China, the less moody the weather will be."

"Alas, poor Akane…I wonder how the poor child is fairing…" Happosai stated, watery-eyed.

"I long to see her sweet…"

"Hey, gramps…What's that in your hand?"

"Dear Akane's brazier…"

BONK!!!

"You dirty old-!!! WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THIS IS, ANYWAY!?!"

STOMP!!!

"THAT'S MY COUSIN'S BRA YOU'RE PLAYING WITH, YOU OLD LECH!!!"

"GUYS, STOP MOVING AROUND!!! YOU'LL TIP OVER THE BOAT!!!"

"AS LONG AS HE'S IN TRACTION, I WON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!"

SPLASH!!!

Ane managed to climb up on Genma's panda belly, ears drooped in what seemed to be defeated wetness.

Shampoo, as a cat, seemed to be reprimanding her, but Ane just snapped her long teeth and ignored her.

With only this slight disagreement behind them, Shampoo spotted a boat heading for them as they swam.

Actually, not all of them swam.

The smaller creatures, like Ane, Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga, rode on others because they simply weren't fast enough.

Happosai just didn't want to swim…

"We're saved! Hooray!"

They tried calling attention to themselves, but stopped when they saw a massive shadow at the front…

It was a very familiar elephant…

Thus ensued a fight to get aboard the ship, Jasmine fighting them each step of the way…

Ane managed to get on first, her increased speed in her smaller form giving her an edge against the elephant…

"You have nerve to ask Lichi for ride? Lichi still not forgiven you for stealing prince away from her! Lichi travel many thousand miles to find her prince…Now he leave her for other woman! Lichi work so hard! Lichi deserve happy ending! Lichi cursed by gods! Prince, come back to Lichi!"

Ane sighed, drying her fur off on the fire the group had made…

'Drama queen…'

"HEY! I TALKING HERE!" She shouted through a megaphone.

With a leap, the rabbit toppled over the piglet, and both rolled from the force of the scream.

Snapping out of her daze, Ane looked down at Ryoga, who seemed to be blushing.

Confused, she sat back, and then licked his nose as a show of gratitude.

He seemed to turn redder, almost glowing crimson, and fell back.

Perplexed, she tried to sit him up again with little rabbit paws as the others managed to plug up the hole a certain elephant had made in the boat's deck…

Going with the others, they filled buckets and threw the water back out into the ocean.

Lichi even explained her story to them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight…You've been traveling around for ten years with that scroll in your hands, hoping some prince would come and carry you off?"

"You do understand! But only tragedy happen to Lichi! First house burn, then evil pirates come and attack…"

"So then what? How'd you get the scroll in the first place?"

'Happosai…'

"Grandmother say that long time ago, man called Happosai give it to her."

'I'm GOOD…' Ane thought proudly, lying beside Ranma and resting, one ear perked to catch the conversation.

"So that's why you came to Japan? To find the old man?"

"Yes."

Hot water was passed around, and clothes were pulled on before they helped row through a crowded harbor.

"From what I can guess, he probably ate at a restaurant and left the scroll instead of paying. Probably said something like 'hold onto this and someday a prince will come'."

"Ranma, how you know my family run restaurant for many generation?"

"…It wasn't that hard of a guess, was it?"

"Nope…"

Ane almost grunted, the oars being quite heavy and all, before pulling off her t-shirt.

Underneath was a white tank top that actually showed her chest, and she quirked an eyebrow when she noticed staring.

"Just keep rowing, perverts…"

They seemed to enjoy their jobs more thanks to her assistance…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights showed in the dark sky, causing confusion on the boat, what with Jasmine pointing and nearly jumping in some kind of joy.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Ane shouted, nearly toppling over into the chilly ocean water.

"Jasmine, what wrong?"

"Look! The ship!"

Ane nodded.

They tried to catch up as best they could, but when she looked up…

"…See you, boys!"

Looking confused, Mousse understood what she meant when pickled vegetables covered him.

"That's Akane!"

"And my prince!"

A vat caught Kuno like a bell, which Ane thanked the gods for, and Akane and Kirin fell into the ocean.

"AKANE!"

"MY PRINCE!"

Ranma and Lichi jumped into the water, and Ane would have followed if she hadn't remembered it was more difficult for her to fight when she transformed.

'Come on, Ranma…'

Both surfaced, carrying their burdens, and her heart lightened…

A net fell down on them from the ship, lifting them into the air.

"I don't think so!"

Jumping up into the air, the green-eyed girl managed to grab hold of the rope holding the net suspended in the air, and gripped it for dear life.

Ranma seemed the only one below conscious enough to struggle.

"Would you stop that?! It's hard enough to hold on as it is!!"

"Get me out of here!!"

"Unless you want to end up in the ocean, we should wait to beat the crap out of these guys!!"

Once they were pulled in, Ane, truly exhausted from the whole trip, fell off onto the wood and couldn't seem to find the strength to get up…

"Touch me and you die…" She managed, glaring at Epiten…

"You don't want to see me mad…"

Something collided with the ship, and the six of them ran to deal with the problem.

'Idiots…'

Sitting up, Ane pulled out one of her spiked knuckles and threw it like a boomerang, cutting them down before catching the weapon.

"Are you guys okay?" She wondered.

Sure, she'd heard them talking as she'd gathered her strength, but she hadn't thought much of it…

"Akane?"

"Ane…When did you get here?"

"I was kind of trying to get up…"

Her slight joking seemed to go unnoticed, and hard emerald eyes turned to Ranma.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing! I-!"

"'Nothing' wouldn't have made her cry! What did you say?!"

"It's okay, Ane…"

"No, it's not!"

Finally, Ane looked her age, only fifteen and uncertain…

"…I don't like to see you upset…"

Ranma could almost see the similarities between the two.

Both had tempers, violent ones at that, but were actually very sensitive.

Ane had seemed a bit indifferent, cocky, lazy, and even cute, but now she seemed younger than her years and unsure how to express the love she had for her family.

Thus, she probably resorted to beating up anyone that made her family feel bad…

"Where is Kirin?"

'So the kidnapper decides to wake up…'

Lichi was taking care of him, and Ane knew her heart would be broken a second time…

"Oh, my prince…"

"Who are you?"

"I am girl who rightfully own scroll!"

Kirin made to stand, seeming strangely weak, and Ane whipped out her spiked metal knuckle-guards.

"Lichi who is supposed to be prince's bride!"

"Never heard of you…The one fated to be the bride of Kirin is Akane…"

"Bride?!"

"B-But…Lichi…"

"Hey, pal! What exactly to you mean by bride, huh?!" Ranma demanded.

Ane was too surprised to move, and could only blink as she watched the two…

"The word bride is a designation given to a newly-married woman. Also known as a wife."

"That's not what I meant! There's no way I'm going to let you make Akane your bride, got that?!"

"What?"

"Ranma…"

Ane seemed almost nonplussed, and figured Ranma wasn't that bad of a guy after all…

"Why would Kirin need YOUR permission?"

"Because she's my fiancé!"

"…You lie."

"I wouldn't lie about a thing like that!"

"But you're…You're a woman!"

…

"…I forgot…"

Ane smacked her forehead…

"He's a genius, alright…He's so smart people think he's RETARDED…"

"Never mind that. There's no way you're taking Akane away. If you take her…"

"If Kirin takes her?"

"All of you will..."

"And all of us will what?"

"DIE…From Akane's terrible cooking!"

"…Ranma, now might have not been the best time to bring that up…AGAIN…"

But he was on a ROLL, and wouldn't stop pointing out every flaw he could think of…

Ane just covered her eyes with her palm, sighing in annoyance…

"He's going to die…"

"Ranma, you JERK!!!"

BAM!!!

"…Where'd she get a hammer?"

Ane blinked as Akane helped Kirin walk…

"…Um…Akane? Are your brain cells malfunctioning? AKANE?!"

Looking between Ranma and Lichi, she seriously considered leaving them behind…

'Idiots…'

Helping Lichi up and grabbing Ranma's ankle, she dragged him after as she ran.

They came out on the deck to see the others defeated…

"You've got to be KIDDING me!"

Releasing the red-head, she flipped onto the lower deck and faced the martial artists surrounding the fallen group of rescuers.

"You guys need some backbone! I know old grannies that could do this better!"

Ane side-stepped a naginata, kicking the staff up and swinging her other foot into the air to catch the man across the face.

"Drop the interlopers into the sea!"

"What-?"

She was caught in a bear hug, legs flailing, as the front end of the ship seemed to rotate, dropping the others into the water…

"Let me go, or I swear to all the evil gods I can think of, I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll wish I'd killed you!!!"

"Ane-!"

"Throw her overboard!"

"YOU THROW ME OVER, AND I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!"

"Please, don't! She can't swim!" Akane begged, worried for her cousin.

It wasn't true of course, but her cousin had never truly liked falling from such great heights…

In fact, she was TERRIFIED of heights…

"Come on, Akane."

The guy with the spear seemed happy enough to chuck Ane overboard…

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" She shouted as her body went over the edge…

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!!"

There was silence afterwards, and they probably suspected she was knocked unconscious on impact…

OH, wouldn't THEY be surprised…

Gathering her bearings while sitting on Jasmine's trunk, she smiled apologetically down at the elephant.

"Sorry…"

It seemed Ranma, Lichi, and Happosai also managed to stay attached to the rope, but the others had fallen into the ocean…

'I hope they're okay…'

She had a feeling they'd be hanging there for a while…


	3. Chapter 3

"It sure got stormy out…" Ane noted.

"Hey, old man! Are we there yet? Huh?"

"Almost! See over there? That's Seven Luck Mountain!"

"That's a stupid thing to call a mountain…" The blonde grumbled.

"Looks more like 'Come here to get your ass mounted on a wall as a trophy' mountain…"

"…And that's better?"

"Oh, shut it. At least it's more accurate!"

Columns of water were flying into the air around the mountain…

'Uh oh…'

They flew straight into one, causing Ranma to transform back into a boy, but the force knocked them off the rope.

Landing on Ranma at least lessened the shock of the fall…

"Do you mind…I don't know…GETTING OFF?"

"Fine, fine…TOUCHY…"

"Hey, there's a castle up there."

"YAY…Thank you, Mr. Observant…I never would've spotted it…"

BONK!!!

"OW! HEY!!"

BONK!!!

"OW!!! NO HITTING BACK!!!"

BONK!!!

"OW!! NO HITTING GIRLS!!!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!! WHAT GIRL!?!"

PUNCH!!!

"OW!!! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!!"

STOMP!!!

"OW!!! OKAY, OKAY!!! I GIVE!!!"

"There lies the headquarters of the Lucky Gods Martial Artists."

"Really? That's probably where they've got-."

Ranma was cut off by a boulder hitting the ground before them…

"…Is this the Chinese version of e-mail or something?" Ane wondered, pulling a note off the stone.

"Do you know what it says?" Ranma wondered.

"Of course. I had to learn Chinese before my field trip. Let's see…'Today at sundown, on the top floor of the castle, Akane Tendo will marry Kirin, leader of the Seven Lucky Gods Martial Artists. People who want to watch must go through towered gates, where martial artists await'."

"No doubt about it…This is a challenge!"

"And I say we meet it."

Both were charged up with righteous rage and adrenaline, and started off at a run towards the nearest gate.

Lichi followed on Jasmine, and Happosai seemed charged up enough when he thought of the 'pretty lady'.

The first gate was coming into sight, along with the naginata-wielding warrior, and Ane sped up, almost a flash of gold now…

"Throw me overboard, will you?!"

He was surprised by an uppercut, and would've slashed at her if Happosai hadn't practically jumped on him with a bomb…

With that over and done with, they ran on ahead.

The next gate was white and black, and completely blocking them from continuing up the path…

The doors even open for them, and Ane quirked an eyebrow.

"CREEPY…"

"I guess that means 'come on in'."

The three of them slipped inside, looking around at the strange room, the two twins playing Go within.

There was even a strange mist covering the ceiling and the far side, making the room seem far larger than it probably was.

"Nice game. Don't let us get in your way."

"Yeah. We'll just show ourselves out."

"Why, I never. How rude."

"He certainly is. We should teach our friends some manners."

"I don't like the sound of that…"

One twin put down a black Go piece, and a huge one fell above them.

Leaping out of the way, Ane started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You go that way!"

"Why-?"

Another piece, and the pace was rapidly quickening…

"JUST GO!"

Running low, she managed to speed ahead and dodge all the pieces.

Both twins seemed to have trouble keeping up with both of them, so they each focused their attention.

"That's right! Try to run while you still can!"

"And when you run out of places to go, its over for you, don't you know?"

They were running out of places to run to…

"ANE!"

Catching his eyes, she nodded.

Back-flipping, she landed on the giant stone before propelling herself forward with the powerful legs of a rabbit.

"Where'd they disappear to?"

"We're right here, boys."

Both looked up in surprise, seeing Ane and Ranma on either side of their board.

"You're attack has one fatal flaw. In the game, you can't place a stone in the same place twice. You jerks kept talking about no place to go, so I figured out I should run on TOP of the stones."

"Not THAT hard to figure out."

Ranma jumped into the air, fist coming down on the board…

"Ranma, DON'T!!!"

Too late…

The board was snapped in two…

His victory smile fell as the gate itself was sliced in half…

With the speed of a bolt of lightning, she managed to grab Ranma and Lichi before pulling them to safety, Jasmine trying to follow her.

Falling to her knees outside, she panted for breath as Ranma tried to catch his own breath.

"WHOA…"

"You two okay?" She wondered, chest still heaving.

"We're fine. Come on."

Managing to stand, Ane followed, trying to calm her racing heart…

The next gate that came into sight seemed abandoned, but the rabbit girl wasn't so sure about that…

The giant of a man, whom almost seemed made of RUBBER last Ane checked, blocked their way.

'Oh GREAT…'

"He's huge!"

"He many times bigger than Jasmine!"

"We kind of noticed…"

There was a tense silence before Jasmine tentatively stepped forward, trunk held up like a handshake.

The fat man seemed to like the elephant, so it seemed this gate was easy enough to pass…

'I wonder whose at the next gate…'

Without Jasmine, it seemed they were moving a bit faster, at least.

As the sound of 'music' reached them, Ane remembered how much she wanted to burn every damn lute in the world…

Falling back and jumping onto some boulders higher into the air.

Ranma and Lichi didn't notice, since they were absorbed in defeating the woman and moving on through the gate.

"I've got business with the guy ahead of you, so if you don't want to get hurt, move and let us through!"

"Such bold words…You're no match for me."

"Hey, I'm serious!"

The woman jumped down from the roof, and Ane tensed…

'What is she planning?'

The lute strings flew out, catching both by the arms, legs, and neck, causing the blonde to glare, eyes narrowing…

"The more you struggle, the tighter the wire becomes…"

A single note, and Ranma cried out as his shirt was ripped open and blood began to trickle…

"Give up and go home like a good little boy…"

Ane whipped out her weapons, eyes mere green slits…

'Wait for it…Wait for it…'

"Give me a break, will ya?! I don't give up that easy, lady!! You're gonna have to kill me first!!"

'Ranma…'

She was almost touched…

'He really does care about Akane…'

"I see…Then I have no choice, do I? DIE!"

Something whizzed through the air, and the two spiked knuckles stuck themselves into the grown as the lute strings split…

Jumping down to retrieve her weapons, Ane locked eyes with the surprised woman.

"That's my friend you're talking to, lady." She growled.

"And when you mess with my friends, you mess with ME."

Someone jumped in front of her, and the green-eyed girl blinked for a moment…

"Shampoo?"

"Thank you for saving Ranma, Ane."

"…No problem…"

"My patience is wearing thin!"

"Monlong, I defeat you now!" Shampoo stated, glaring at the gate guardian.

"Ranma, Ane, take girl and go."

"…Thanks…"

As they went around the gate, Ane closed her eyes as there was an explosion…

'Be careful, Shampoo…'

The final passage…

Guarded by Epiten…

"So you've all made it to the fifth castle gate? But this is where your luck ends!"

"Bring it on, little man!"

Ranma charged before she had the chance, but he was knocked to the floor face-first.

He was getting his butt handed to him…

STOMP!!!

Epiten grunted, crushed to the floor by Ane's foot while he was distracted.

"I've had about enough of you and your fancy fishing pole, shrimp!"

Perking in confusion at a new sound, she stepped aside to look back…

"Ryoga?"

He ran straight over the little man's face…

"Ranma, leave Akane to me!"

Kuno came next…

"How dare you threaten my angel?! I shall vanquish thee!!"

"…I'll just go now…" She muttered, turning to get away before Kuno was finished and came after her…

The rest of the group stampeded over the once 'fearless' martial artist, and Ane looked after the cloud of dust, quirking an eyebrow at Ranma.

"Do they do this often?"

"More often than you think…"

Not wanting to be left too far behind, the trio headed out after the group…

The castle was HUGE, but the rabbit-girl's sensitive ears managed to lead them in the right direction.

"Come on, where are you, you flaky jerk?!"

They skidded in front of the open door, bolting in.

"Akane!"

"Ranma! Ane!"

"Miss us?" Ane teased, smiling hugely.

"So there you are! Let's settle the score, just you and me!"

"Hold on."

Ranma looked at the younger girl in confusion.

She looked determined about something…

"I want to fight him, too. Just one good punch is all I want."

"But you two can not defeat Kirin."

Both bristled.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" She challenged.

Ranma went first, but his rapid punches were being blocked before a harsh strike knocked him back.

"My turn. Bunny Barrage!"

Kirin seemed to be hard-pressed now, when her foot caught him in the gut.

Then, his chopsticks struck her in the chest, knocking her back into a head-over-heels roll.

"OW…"

Sitting up, Ane rubbed her head, wincing…

Rubbing just above her breasts, where the chopsticks had hit her, she gritted her teeth.

"Alright, then…"

Standing, she seemed to be loosening up her legs…

"No more child's play…"

Stretching one leg up to her shoulder in preparation, she centered herself…

"Rabbit Kick!"

She was gone, like a flash of light moving too fast to register with the naked eye, and her foot kicked Kirin in the chest, knocking him back quite a bit.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

"Ane!"

Pausing, she turned green eyes back at Ranma…

"He's mine now…"

Thinking it over, she nodded, hesitantly stepping back so the boy could take her place…

There was a tension in the air as the two 'rivals' faced off…

Akane stood beside her cousin, looking worried and annoyed at herself for her helplessness.

Taking hold of her hand, Ane gave a faint squeeze to reassure her cousin.

"He's strong, Akane…I'm sure he'll manage…"

"…If you're really sure…"

"Positive."

Ranma then used the rest of his energy to strike the ground, causing hot water to rush up and cover the wood floors…

"At last, I'll be able to break down your iron defenses, Kirin!"

"What's he planning?" Ane mused…

'With the speed of that move and water, what could he-?'

It clicked in place, and an almost twisted grin spread across her face…

'Good thinking…I couldn't have done better myself…'

His fists flew, and water came up to 'punch' Kirin in the gut, across the face…

The man seemed down, but definitely not out.

The two faced off once more, and the 'spectators' could almost see the chi gathering, giving off the strangest glows…

Two ultimate techniques struck each other, exploding in a bright light that caused everyone to cover their eyes, as the castle seemed to explode and shatter all at once.

Water swirled, becoming a tornado whirlwind around them, and Ane hit a protruding beam of wood as she flew around because of errant winds.

Flinching as she was pulled away, she was surprised by someone catching her around the waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Ryoga?"

She blinked in amazement, then smiled.

"Thanks for the hand."

He seemed to blush, but the blonde didn't notice because the whirlwind seemed to be calming now that they were floating nearer the middle.

Looking up, she saw Ranma and Kirin silently coming to an understanding…

'I wonder what happened while I wasn't looking…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A recipe…for PICKLED VEGETABLES?!"

"I know, I know…"

"All this trouble…for a RECIPE!!"

Ane seemed full of righteous wrath, and Ranma sighed…

"There'll be no talking to her now…"

"She'll calm down soon." Ryoga assured.

"She can't stay mad forever."

"ANE-!!!"

PUNCH!!!

SLAM!!!

STOMP!!!

"…On the other hand…"


End file.
